custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Leviathos Chronicles
This is a story in the Gigas Magna Storyline involving Leviathos. Chapter One Leviathos was running through the jungles of Gaakhu-Nui. A Toa of Shadow and a Mechanical Rahkshi were chasing him. This was an island from the Matoran Universe. However, he had seen beings and islands that were not. He ran onto a rocky platform, only to find that it was a cliff. The Mechanical Rahkshi fired a rocket at the stone, sending Leviathos tumbling down the hill. He had sharp pain in his head and his arms and stomach ached. He could see a village and made a beeline for it, with the sound of wings and mechanical feet close behind. After he saw an odd mixture of Matoran and other beings, he realized that he must be in a parallel universe. He asked a Toa for a history tablet and read of how two planets merged, making Oceanus Magna; how the Matoran lived peacefully with Glatorian and Agori, but then he dropped the tablet, breaking it, when he heard Mata Nui was dead. He probably would have stood there, staring blankly, for years, if it weren't for the Glatorian saying, "You owe me 40 widgets for that!" How could this happen? thought Leviathos. However, his thoughts where broken by another explosion as the duo he had met earlier attacked Leviathos. He and the other Glatorian managed to destroy the Rahkshi, but volley of six Cordak shots struck them, followed by the maniacal laughter of Necuas. There's no Necuas in this universe! He must have followed me, but... Leviathos had a flashback of destroying the Makuta's armor, sending his antidermis scattering... He was dead... "I thought I killed you," said Leviathos. "You would have if I hadn't found this," replied Necuas. Leviathos turned around to see Necuas' mask on a Maxios robot. Leviathos picked up a combination of a whip and a blade and ran at Necuas, striking him, but Necuas burnt him severely on his right arm with the fire sword. "You will die!" yelled Leviathos, and the fight was on. Chapter Two Leviathos hit Necuas with his sword and whipped him in the head. Out of nowhere, the Shadow Toa hit him with a blast of shadow and Necuas stabbed Leviathos through the chest. The Noctian stumbled backwards, fell off the cliff, and landed on a carpet. Helryx stood there and said, "This dimension is real, and you protect it and the Agori and Glatorian whom you have just met, for on a parallel Gigas Magna, the Matoran islands were created there, and they cannot survive without them. When you have made your decision, you must search out Brutaka. He will take you there." "What?" said Leviathos. Than he woke up, drifting through the Pit. He wanted to protect his own universe at the moment, but, following his dream's instructions, he activated a device that all of Helryx's advisors had received as a way to contact Botar and Brutaka. "What is it, you oversized fish?" asked a tired Brutaka, who had been woken up from his sleep. "I have always seen my mutated, water-breathing self as an squid," countered Leviathos. "In fact..." "Hurry up or I will put you in a dimension where you fall into the sun and burn," said Brutaka. "Look," said Leviathos. "I need you to go to a parallel dimension and find me and put him on Gigas Magna, than go to the Oceanus Magna universe and make sure I am protecting the planet. That is all I ask." three "okay lets go" said Leviathos he and a bunch of Mahri-nui toa and matoran where going to attack Necuas in his temporary makuta base as they approached he heard the sound of a sword and tunred around to see Necuas and A Giant Blue Makuta where standing over several dead members of the team exo-toa where funneling through the rocks the team was fighting but they had to fall back. they ran as fast as possible Kotal's body guards where running with him when a rocket hit them sending them all flying. the Blue Makuta incinerated Kotal with his eyebeams killing Leviathos was in so Much shock he did not notice the Rocket head straight for his head until the last second he just barley dogged but the debry hit his head he saw toa dying he felt something slimy rap around his arms, his eyes closed and he blacked out. Leviathos woke up he felt the same dizziness that he had felt in his dream he saw one of Kalmah's squids, he walked up to it and petted it, he could remember being freed from the pit by Herlyx and the massacre he just witnessed but every thing in-between was hazzy, he look strait into the squids eyes and said go tell Kalmah, and the others, I'm Back. this was very interesting news for the Barraki indeed, now what to do about it was the question. "are you sure thats him" said mantax "yes" said Kalmah, "I can telepathic see what my squid saw" "so you think he magically disappears, and then sow how comes back, to THE PIT with an army of toa" said Ehlek Four Leviathos, Prisoner of the pit, member of the order of mata nui, and an Enforcer of Tren Krom. was told that he was temporally losing contact with the order. "but why" said Leviathos desperately "Because you are needed on this mission, and the only way it is achievable is if you do this" "no, but why is this the only way" said Leviathos "because they are your best option for protecting the island" replied herylex "no why don't you go to the island, Toa Leviathos" "what the H*** are you talking about" zardex who had been silently listening to the whole conversation shot leviathos with a beam knocking him down Five Leviathos Jumped to his feet and grabbed with a tentacle however he realized that it was not connected to his hand any more but came from the base of his arm like third and fourth arms he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Zardex choking "what did you do to me, Intellian" "le..t..g." Leviathos was blasted down by a water blast from Hyrlex Zardex gasped "you can now..pass yourself off as a toa" "I am still a Noctian right" said Leviathos "well relatively I would say that, you know..." a vine grabbed him and slammed him into a wall "well half noctian half toa" said Zardex "what" said Leviathos zardex fell back on the ground "you will actually become more or less of them due to the new adaptive armor I created." Six: the Skrall Thrak stod on the cliff beside Branner and stroinius. as they watched the valley below, Thrak just hoped it would work, he was glad when a strange ordure lifted into the air millions of eyes apereaed in the sand, Waiting, the bone hunters where coming and the zesk where ready as the rock steads ran by he noticed skrall helmets on the bone hunters just as he had paid xev for. as planed a rock turned into a blure stabing one of the bone hunters and turned back again, but he had been hit with a strange goo before shifting back. as this repeated all the skrall smiled the plan was working when all the bone hunters had died or ran away Thrak turned to his fellow skrall "may the Honor be mine" he said "just shot the wall" said stronius clearly agitated . Thrak picked up his tribal blade and fired an explosive thornax at the wall when the explosion was herd Vorox poured out of caves fireing thronax at what would appear to be ordinary things only for upon explosion a dead baterra fell to the ground. "the plan worked" said Thrak however his celebrating was cut short by a odd smell he turned around and whiped a rock. sure enough a baterra stargered back wards however in his rage he lunged at Thrak with a long sword. Thrak knew he would die until a golden blur shot through the creatures stomach making it fall down dead. benid it stood stroius with with hatred in his eyes "nothing will kill me or my brothers, especially the species that has plagged hunted and killed us for years, it will end" to help lighten the mood braner said "we won, we beat the baterra" "and that makes two for two" add stronius calming down. Later that night the bone hunters where coming back, only three had survived the raid. Xev was horrified while he sipped his thornax stew "what where those things" a old bone hunter walked up to him "they appear to be baterra old enemies of the skrall" "well we are just lucky to be alive" said Xev causally tossing aside his bole. he looked up and saw a blueish glow he like kiina and berix thought of what life would be like on another planet only he knew some one who took people to other planets and if the bone hunters where ever destroyed he could leave he and fero was more or less in on his plan. he began feed ing his rock steed when he remembered that soon the raid on Tajun would begin je was just glad that there would be no galtorian to interfere after today's disappointment. Chapter Seven:Arival on Noctia "It is good to bee home" said leviathos walking through the streets seeing matoran and his fellow noctians talking and working then he felt an arm wrap around him which was weird becuase he could not see one then he was being haled off into a corner the shape of makuta Krakanus came into veiw "is every thing going well for you Leviathos" he said Leviathos began to move and karakanus's sword moved closer to leviathos' throat "I will kill you" said Krakanus "no you wont" said Leviathos "you where standing behind me invisible with a sword in your hand, you could have stabbed me so you want something from me. or mabye even need something from me" "you think I wont kill you" said Krakanus his staff igniting with plasma "no I don't..." "your wrong" said krakanus hiring the plasma in a blast of flame the fire enveloped leviathos he ran in another direction screeming Krakanus laughed evilly as he walked away he was almost gone when a few drops of water hit the back of his neck he spun around to see leviathos unharmed, tones of water on the ground and flouting in the water burnned v vines "you can't see vines while you lilting people on fire" said leviathos sarcastically Chapter unfinished Trivia *Brought to you by Category:Biogecko Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse